Stitchpunks! Battery Not Included
by Celestial Rainstorm
Summary: It's Bonnie's fifth birthday, but her birthday present is not what is expected. When Woody meets his nine new friends, he realizes they need to be sent home. But can they do it before Bonnie finds out about her "birthday present?" THIS STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED.
1. Bonnie's Rather Unexpected Gift

**HAI GUYS! Yes, it's me, Cel! You may know me from my popular _9_ story, 9: The Savior Returns. Well, I don't just write about those awesome stitchpunks. My friend Invader Daxx demanded a Toy Story 3 crossover fanfic from me. I don't know why he did. But I HAD been wanting to write one for awhile, to play around with the Toy Story characters, and finally saw Toy Story 3!**

**So here is my weird crossover fanfic, which will be a multi chapter, I think. XD See you all soon, and review! **

**~Cel**

Stitchpunks! Battery Not Included…

Chapter 1: Bonnie's Rather Unexpected Gift

It was all quiet that one bright, warm summer, all-around typical California morning. The sun was shining cheerfully into the room of little Bonnie Anderson. Bonnie was a young girl of four years of age. She had bright brown eyes that had a little twinkle of innocence in them as she smiled at you. Her dark hair was always neatly combed and often put into cute pink barrettes. In this fine, tranquil morning, Bonnie sitting in the middle of her room, with a quite charming green play-dress on, and she was playing "Kingdom" with her toys.

"_N-n-neig-g-hh! Giddyup, Buttercup_!" She squealed, prancing her white unicorn plush around in the air, with the one and only Buzz Lightyear on Buttercup's back. "_The evil Dr. Pock Chop is coming to destroy the entire kingdom with his lasers_! _Pow, Pew-Pow-Pow_!" She said in an imitation of lasers, setting down Buttercup and Buzz as she lifted a cardboard box, with scribbled windows and such, with Hamm the piggybank placed within it, shooting lasers at all the cringing and cowering toy below in the kingdom…

"Boooonnnieee!" Her mother's resonating voice called. "Time to go to Sunnyside!" Bonnie's face lit up, and she threw the box to the ground (but left Hamm unhurt) as she leapt to her feet and grabbed her backpack off the end of a chair.

"_Time for Sunnyside, time for Sunnyside_!" She sang as she opened the door, but paused and looked over her shoulder.

"I'll be back, and we'll save the kingdom!" She announced to her currently inert toys before running out of the room, singing joyfully. She pranced to the kitchen, where her mother was kissing her father goodbye on his way to work.

"See-ya, kiddo." Mr. Anderson said, kissing Bonnie on top of the head before he turned and strode out to the garage. Bonnie waved bye-bye, before turning to her mother, who was quickly packing her purse.

"Oh! Bonnie, dear, before we leave, take this box to your room. I think it's the special something I ordered!" Her mother said with a crafty wink. Bonnie's fifth birthday was that Saturday, and Bonnie was very, very excited to be turning a whole five years old. Bonnie squealed and took the exceptionally large, but light box in her hands, turning away and walking back to her room. Pushing open her door with a foot, she sat on her knees and looked at the box. She scanned the card pasted on the top, which read "To 1225 Sycamore Street, from London, England." Bonnie cocked her head curiously, knowing that London was a far away place. She was just about to tear the box apart looking for her present when her mother called, "Bonnie, don't you go poking in that box! Not until your birthday!"

Bonnie crossed her arms and pouted for a moment, her lower lip sticking out, before getting to her feet in submission to her mother. With one more longing glance at the box, she closed the door behind her and went to join her mother. Once the room was quiet, and there was the sound of Bonnie's car backing out of the driveway, it became the toys' time of the day…

"Well, that was fun." The cowboy said with a grin, dusting off his arms and straightening his hat before getting to his feet and looking around his room to watch his fellow toys get to their feet, hooves, and toes as well, shaking themselves off and all wearing brilliant smiles.

"I believe my Bonnie has a rather brilliant sense of imagination and storyline. I ponder if one day she will become a studio director of the theatre." The stuffed thespian hedgehog, Mr. Pricklepants, said with a smile, his bright hazel eyes glittering in the sunlight as he brushed off his front.

"You said it, Prickly." Buttercup agreed with a laugh as he and Buzz got to their feet. The toys bustled about, chattering with one another, when Rex the kind, green _Tyrannosaurus_ noticed the box, sitting there beside the door.

"Hey, look everyone, a new box!" He exclaimed happily, pointing with one small finger. Everyone's heads turned to see the box, silent, and inert.

"Hmmm. I wonder if it's an early birthday present." Dolly, the cute fleece doll said, rubbing her chin (well, the underside of her face). The group of toys all walked up to the box, examining it.

"Well, nice duel-flex cardboard, almost the finest quality off of eBay, and…well, well, well, looks like it came all the way from London, folks!" Hamm announced to the rest of the toys, looking over the box and climbing on top and looking over the tag.

"London? Well, must be pretty darn special!" Jessie said, her green eyes lighting up as Bullseye nodded beside her in agreement, blinking and smiling. Everything was quiet for a moment…before, suddenly, everything erupted into chaos inside of the box.

"Get your foot out of my eye!" A muffled, grizzled old voice, not unlike that of an old man yelled angrily, and there was a muffled grunt of pain.

"Hey, it's not my fault, I can't see well in the dark! One eye, remember?" Another voice shouted back, this one deep and having a soothing air to it.

"That's not an excuse!"

"Please, my brother, my son, we must not fight," another old voice said pleadingly, although softer and lighter than the first voice.

"Ouch! 8 that was my arm! Watch where you're going!" A sharp, young voice – female, this time, snarled. An irritated, deep grunt was heard in reply.

"Guys, please, don't fight. We don't know where we are; we need to figure out what's going on." A male voice said, young and a bit high-pitched, like that of a teenager.

"Oh, 9, please. The big oaf needs to watch where he is going!" The female voice retorted. The toys on the outside of the box all stepped back, startled at the angry and desperate voices within the box. The toys all shared looks with one another, before Woody took a step towards the box and pressed his ear to the side, before knocking on it with his knuckles.

"H-Hello? Anyone there?" He said hesitantly, and the voices inside froze, before Woody was hit with a flurry of different voices at once.

"Hello? Hey, is there anyone there?"

"Let us out!"

"We're trapped! Help!"

"I demand to be let out! Now!"

"Is there anyone there?"

"Okay, okay, we'll get you out, just hang on!" Woody called to the beings inside of the box. Turning to his family, he waved forward some of them.

"Okay, Hamm, Bullseye, Rex, tip over the box when I say. Buzz, fetch that letter opener in the kitchen coffee cup." He instructed his friends, who all nodded and went into action. Buzz sprang up and opened the door with obvious, practiced skill, and ran out towards the kitchen, returning in record time with the letter opener. Leaping atop the box, he carefully ran the blade along the masking tape sealing the box. As soon as it was opened, Woody shouted, "Hamm, Rex, Bullseye, now!"

The three toys pushed on the back of the box with all their might, ignoring Woody as he said, "CAREFULLY!"

The box suddenly tilted forward and onto its side, its inhabitants spilling out onto the soft rug of Bonnie's room. The toys all took a step away, cringing slightly…

Woody stood awestruck, his mouth gaping open, for these were the downright strangest toys he'd ever seen. He made a quick headcount and counted out nine of the little things – well, as little as he was. They were all made of fabric, but had obvious mechanical features to them. Their eyes were all large and black, but looked like Dolly's. They were tumbling over one another, and some were shouting out in anger and sharp pain from feet and fingers digging into their back. They were all still bickering and trying to sort themselves out.

The toys watched in awe and shock, watching the new arrivals beginning to sit up and stand, rubbing the back of their necks. One of them, a burlap male-looking one, stooped down and helped another that looked very much like himself, up. This one, however, was a bit darker in color; his face was a bit rounder, as was his belly. The two looked like brothers, however, the thinner one looking younger. He whispered something incoherently to the other, who nodded, and the rubbed the back of his head.

Woody managed to hold back a gasp as he looked upon the older of the set – his left eye was missing, and it was replaced by a large, dark brown leather plate. On his front, were two large buttons, and his other, a large zipper upon his chest. A moonstone white, slender being, the female one, walked up to them, a green button on her chest, and a bird skull, with two long feathers attached, sitting upon her head. She walked to the two boys and looked them over.

There were two old men – one with a long, gaunt face and a red cape and a pearl crown upon his head. His eyes were sinister, and he carried himself proudly. The other, with much softer features, was shorter and made of leather. He looked like he was wearing a vest. One of the males seemed very nervous. He was shorter than the other males. He looked rather young, and he was striped. His wild array of rope hair looked like it was covered in ink, and his mismatched eyes studied Woody with an air of fright. He held to a black key around his neck tightly. The largest, fattest one looked mean. He looked around, his brow furrowed over his beady eyes. The two smallest, a set of twins it looked like, with dark blue hoods on their heads, their faces a pale white, and their bodies a blue-grey, were hiding behind the female and the zippered male. They, too, looked male.

"Er, hi." Woody spoke up, and the nine all turned to look at him. Their eyes all blinked curiously, and the room was silent, before Woody cleared his throat and spoke again.

"I'm Woody, and I'm leader here. Welcome to Bonnie's room." He swept his long arms around them all, while the others behind him gave tentative waves. They all just blinked at them, before the zippered male walked forward to Woody. They were the same height, and he gave Woody a kind, disarming smile.

"Hey. My name is 9, and I'm the leader of, well, us." He turned and swept a hand along his coven, it seemed, who didn't wave, but looked at the others suspiciously. Woody cocked a brow.

"You're name is 'nine'? That's a number." He said. The zippered ragdoll gave him a funny look.

"Yeah. My name _is_ 9. I know it's really a number, but that's my name. All of us. Look." The one called 9 said, turning around to show Woody his back. Upon it, was a jet black, inked number. The number nine. The others were copying him. The numbers were one through nine, although the one called 8 had his number upon his shoulder, the twins, 3 and 4, had it upon their chests, and the female had a large scar patch covering most of hers, but Woody could guess that she was named 7.

"Well, then, welcome, 9." Woody said as he turned around, holding out his hand. 9 looked down at it for a moment, before tentatively holding out his own and shaking Woody's. His hand was clearly made out of wood and copper, but it was warm and kindly. The other ragdolls behind him walked up at this, seeing that the others were going to do them no harm. The toys were all walking up as well to greet the new arrivals.

"Well, hey there!" Jessie said, skipping cheerfully up to 7, who took a step back, giving the cowgirl a suspicious look. She then seemed to relent, for she gave a smile and replied, "Hey, there, cowgirl."

Chuckles, the downtrodden clown, who had recently acquired some of his happiness back, approached the elder called 1, and they both exchanged nods of acknowledgement to one another. The toys then surged forward, and began to examine the nine ragdolls closely and curiously. The twin ragdolls, 3 and 4, lost some of their shyness and raced forward, their eyes flashing and their faces alit with curiosity. They rushed up to Trixie and Rex first, and they began to take turns examining the _Triceratops_ and _Tyrannosaurus_.

"Heh, heh, heh! Oooh, they tickle!" Trixie squealed as 4 looked all over her, his eyes flashing as he and his brother took multiple pictures.

"Hey, little guy! What's your name?" Rex managed to say through his giggles, but 3 could only look up and tap his chest, where his number lay, before going back to cataloguing. Rex's brows furrowed slightly, confused on why 3 wouldn't talk to him. He looked up to 9 and Woody, who were nearby, watching with smiles on their faces, and asked, "What's wrong with them? Are they okay?"

9 blinked, pondering the question, when Woody added, "Yeah. They haven't spoken since they've gotten here. Are they too shy?" 9 finally realized what they were asking, and he shook his head.

"No, they won't be shy once they get to know you. And they are speaking to him. They can't talk, they're both mutes. They talk to each other with their eyes. See?" He said, pointing to the twins, who were flashing to each other as they obviously chattered excitedly while looking over the two dinosaurs. 9 looked back to Woody, "They communicate with us differently, like through touch and expression."

"So, they really can't talk?" He asked. 9 shook his head again.

"Not a word."

"Poor little guys!" Woody said sympathetically, looking to the brothers, but 9 laughed, his voice high and young.

"No, they prefer it actually! They like having their own way with each other. They _are_ brothers, after all." 9 said, smiling again. Woody smiled back, beginning to like this young ragdoll.

5 was standing alone, by himself, wringing his hands nervously. His single eye darted around nervously, and he gave a startled gasp when he turned and suddenly saw Buzz standing beside him.

"Hello, there." Buzz said, holding up a hand and parting his fingers in a peculiar fashion. 5 blinked, cringing, afraid of being hurt.

"5! 5, its okay, bud. They're not going to hurt us." 9 called, running over to 5, and putting an arm around his shoulders. 5 looked up at the teenage ragdoll before looking back to Buzz, and tentatively waved. 9 waved to Buzz as well.

"Hey, I'm 9. This is my brother, and best friend, 5." 9 said, pointing to himself first, then 5. "And you?"

"I am Buzz Lightyear, and we all come in peace." Buzz said, smiling at the two as well as Woody walked up and put an arm around Buzz's shoulders as well.

"And this is my best friend." Woody said, giving Buzz a playful shake. Buzz smiled up at Woody, and the two ragdolls smiled as well, and the four turned to look at their others, mingling with one another.

2 was limping around slowly, looking upon all the toys and the stitchpunks with a large, warm smile upon his face, when he came upon Pricklepants. He blinked, and the old inventor tilted his head in curiosity. The hedgehog held himself high, with an air of confidence, and he saw the old man as he turned. He held out his paw to 2.

"Hello, there, my good chap. My name is Pricklepants. Mr. Pricklepants." The hedgehog said. His British accent almost matched 2's as the old man shook the hedgehog's hand, glad he could have someone to relate with.

"Hello there, my fellow chap! Yes, yes, good to meet you. My name is 2. Just 2." He added with a friendly wink. Pricklepants chuckled at this remark, and 2 examined his paw carefully.

"Ohh…yes, soft fabric. Yes, but very durable. And soft plush hair…what a charming hat! Yes, you look very stylish…" 2 murmured as he closely examined Pricklepants' fabric fur.

"Ahhh, a man of quality! Of detail! And your vest is so very charming, as is your tie! Simply charming." Prickelpants said with a smile, and the two continued to look over each other, with an almost playful fashion.

6 was trotting around, looking at them curiously, before he felt a small nuzzle upon his back. Giving a small cry of surprise, 6 jumped around to see a beautiful brown stallion smiling up at him, his eyes shining. 6 blinked, peering down to the horse, who nuzzled the tips of his large optic with his felt nose. 6 giggled, and reached out with a hand to pat the friendly horse's nose. Bullseye snorted playfully into the large, but warm hand of the striped ragdoll, and 6 giggled quietly again.

"Like Bullseye there, huh?" A female voice said, and 6 turned to see Jessie skipping up to him. He blinked, then looked at the horse as 7 joined Jessie.

"Bullseye." 6 spoke the horse's name softly, and Bullseye smiled at him. Jessie looked to 7.

"Who is this cutie?" She said while reaching forward and ruffling 6's hair. 6 blinked – this gesture was reserved especially for his little sister – 7.

"This is Stripes." 7 teased, calling 6 by his nickname. He smiled at her, recognizing the innocent teasing, and 7 added, "His real name is 6." Jessie giggled at this nickname for the young male stitchpunk. Nearby, the two leaders and their best friends were watching, smiling.

"Well, welcome home." Woody said softly, but 9 jumped with a gasp beside him, his eyes wide.

"Home? No, no, Woody. I'm sorry, but we don't belong here!" 9 exclaimed, true fear showing in his voice. Woody and Buzz gave 9 and 5 strange looks, raising their brows.

"What do you mean? You're Bonnie's birthday present, from London. You're all toys." Woody said, suspicion etched in his voice. Perhaps these ragdolls were not as kind as he had thought.

"We're from London, yes, but we're not toys! We're stitchpunks – we were made by the Scientist to end the war between the humans, us and the Machines. And we have to go home!" 9 cried, and 5 clutched at the sides of his head, obviously about to have a mental breakdown, frightened out of his wits. The other stitchpunks and toys were staring now, attracted by all the commotion.

"But…9, created by a Scientist?" Woody asked, tilting his head to the side a bit, thoroughly confused. 9 sighed, placing his head in his hands.

"Oh…I never thought…okay." He muttered to himself, then tried to speak as calmly as possible. "We're not toys. We're not full of cotton and stuffing. We have hearts, lungs, skeletons, and souls. We're all alive." 9 explained, before reaching forward and taking Woody's hand. Before the cowboy had time to react, he felt something familiar underneath his vinyl fingertips…it was much like a human's, but much smaller.

It was a heartbeat.

"See?" 9 said once he saw the realization upon Woody's face. "That's my heartbeat. We all have one. We're all alive."

Woody looked up in horror. These nine ragdolls needed to go home. They weren't meant to be played with. They weren't toys. He looked over his shoulder to see the twin boys cowering beside 7, crying into her sides. Woody could tell they were homesick – and Woody knew about London. It was chilly and cloudy. This warm weather would obviously make the stitchpunks, so accustomed to their weather back home, uncomfortable. And with Bonnie playing with them? They couldn't stay in the lifeless state, the talent the real toys had. Bonnie would soon find out that they were truly alive…

"We've got to get you home." Woody said urgently.


	2. Stories of War

Chapter 2: Stories of War

9 and 5 had taken Woody and Buzz and sat down with them in a private space underneath Bonnie's bed, explaining almost everything about their past, and how they came there, while the rest of the stitchpunks and the toys talked and played with one another, the ragdolls glad to be in new company, although still nervous about the whole situation. The toys, however, understood, and tried to be as friendly with the ragdolls as possible. 9 did most of the talking, while 5 listened and interjected at some points. This is how it all happened…

The stitchpunks were all out in the courtyard of their home, a lovely, although old, mansion, happily playing with each other or talking. The twins had curiously wandered off into the Emptiness, and as 9, 7 and 5 had gone to look for them, they had come back with a strangely glowing green rock. 5 and 9 wanted to throw it out, but 7 convinced them that 2 should have a look at it, as it didn't seem to be hurting the twins. Curious, the five took the new object back to their coven to have 2 investigate it. Just as the rock was placed in 2's hands, there was a bright flash of green light, and everything was gone. The next thing the stitchpunks knew, they were being jostled around in some sort of cardboard box, being placed down on a table…

"Wow…just…you fought like…wow."  
This was all Woody could say after 9 explained the two wars and beyond.

"So…what was this 'Machine' called?" Buzz asked, even himself astounded.

"The Fabrication Machine. It's long gone now." 9 said, something strange in his voice…he had a faraway tone, as if someone he was close to had recently passed away. 5 shifted beside him, biting his lower lip and looking to his burlap knees. 9 covertly touched his hand in comfort, knowing why 5 had cringed at the mention of the soulless monster. He didn't want to remember either. Suddenly, Woody spoke up.

"Not to be prying, but that…thing, is that how you got that scar on you chest? And how you lost your eye? It hurt you?" He addressed both 9 and 5, his eyes flickering from one face to another.

"N-no. I lost my eye long before 9 woke. I…I remember running from the Walkers, and something hit me from behind. I fell to the ground, and when I woke, my eye was gone. 2 had healed me. 9…" 5 trailed off, the two glancing at one another before 5 sighed sadly, closing his eye. Woody and Buzz shared a confused glance.

"So…what happened to you?" Buzz asked 9 inquisitively. 9 seemed to stiffen, sighing silently before answering the space ranger.

"I…I was trying to fight the Machine beast, first off. It cut me. That's how I got this one," 9 said in a low voice, the same tone as before, turning to show the others a long, jagged scar running from the crook of his arm to his lower thigh – one the two toys had failed to notice. Woody had to stifle a gasp – he had known toys to get broken before, ripped – Chuckles had a similar scar, but this one, he knew, must have hurt. Hurt horribly. "And it really weakened me," 9 continued. "After we killed the Machine beast, I tried to fight the Machine by myself to keep my family safe. I…I managed to stab it in the heart, but while it was dying…" 9 trailed off, bending his head before he finished. "It killed me."

Woody and Buzz both had to pause for a moment, wondering it they heard correctly, or if 9 had mumbled something else.

"It…it _killed_ you? As in, you died?" Woody asked in amazement, his soft brown eyes growing wide.

"Yes. It did. But I came back. That's the important thing." 9 said in a monotone voice, clearly stating that he did not want to talk on this subject. 5 had already buried his face in his hands. 9 patted his back, giving his friend a brief hug. Woody knew what the two must feel like – he knew heartbreak of losing one you loved.

"We will get you guys home. That's a promise." Woody said, reaching out and placing a reassuring hand on 9's shoulder. 9 gave him a smile, relieved to have the help.

"Thank you."

The four crept out from underneath Bonnie's bed, and some of the others looked up from their play and conversations. The white female stitchpunk walked over. She walked as if it was no effort, like she was gliding. Woody noticed that she was slightly thinner than the males; she also had very pretty features. Her eyes were soft, her face heart-shaped. A sudden pang reached him…a pang of want for his Bo.

"What's the plan?" She addressed 9.

"We're going to try and see if the portal won't come back. We need a rock like the one we found, see if we can't awaken the portal again. I don't know why the rock 3 and 4 found did that, but maybe if we get the same one, it'll have the same power." 9 explained to her. She nodded, a look of dauntless bravery in her eyes, and Woody could instantly see that she was the warrior – that she defended her coven.

"But…before y'all do that, how about you rest for a moment? Bonnie won't be home until four. Her mom has to work a full shift today at the daycare. That experience must have been pretty traumatic." Woody offered, Buzz nodding in agreement. 9 smiled.

"That would be much appreciated, thank you." 9 said, highly grateful for the cowboy's hospitality. Woody gave a smile and tipped his hat. 9 laughed lightly as 5 put a caring arm around 7's shoulders, and the two walked away to join the others. Woody smiled after them, but the smile disappeared when he saw that 9 slumped, and had a worried look on his face, rubbing the side of his head.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked softly, with Buzz watching with worried eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I just…why did this happen? The wars are over. We're all alone. I just…I don't want them to be in anymore danger. I lost them all once. I can't go through that again." 9 whispered, mostly to himself, his hand upon the red scar of his shoulder. He had told Woody that 5 had healed him, and that 5 had been lost out of his doing. Woody knew that 9 loved 5 like a brother, as he did Buzz. He also knew that 9's heart had been broken, more than any heart should be.

"I don't know, 9, but I'm sure everything will be okay. There are no evil monsters like the one's you've faced out there, here." Woody reassured him, and 9 gave him a grateful smile, turning their sights back to the two groups. Woody's eyes trailed to see 5 making 7 laugh, and a smile worked its way across his lips.

"So…5 and 7…are they…well…" Woody said slowly, and then linked his fingers together to show his meaning. 9 saw this and laughed lightly.

"No, no. They're brother and sister! Just best friends." 9 said through his laughs, glad to have his mind distracted from the dire situation at hand. Woody felt rather foolish, thinking a brother and sister were mates. 9 patted his shoulder in a friendly way.

"Don't worry, it's alright. I thought 7 was a boy at first…until I saw her face." 9 said softly, looking upon the white warrior, and Woody couldn't help but notice that his jet eyes shone with...something, and he couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe 9 was 7's brother, too. 9 then continued. "No, she has someone. And he loves her very much."

Woody smiled. Tough girls like 7, or Jessie, always had someone to break their shield and love them…and whom they loved back. Before Woody could ponder who 7's mate was, there was another violent surge of pain and longing that washed over him as he remembered the beautiful porcelain doll that he once gave his heart to – Bo Peep.

He remembered all too well that day. It was Yard Sale Day, and Bo Peep was picked out. Andy was fifteen at the time, and he didn't like playing with her anymore. Molly paid no attention to her, or her flock of sheep. Woody tried to get her to hide, perhaps under the bed, or in the corner of the closet, where Mrs. Davidson, Andy's mother, wouldn't see her, and she had refused. It was time for her to move on, she had said, that she would always love him and think about him, but he needed to stay, for Andy. And Woody let her go.

He let her go.

"I had someone once." Woody said, and 9 turned to look at him. "She was beautiful, with a perfect white face and this beautiful dress. Her eyes…they were the most beautiful blue. Her name was Bo Peep. But…one day, she decided to move on, and I had to let her." Woody trailed off. "Have you ever felt like…like losing someone you love would break your heart?"

There was a tense, long silence, Woody watching Trixie and Rex play with the twins, giving the rides on their backs, when there was a soft, sad:

"Yes. Yes, I was never quite right after I lost 5. He was like my one true friend, and in the second war, when I…passed away, it was torture, to just see them. Not to talk to them, or feel them, or laugh, or…that's why I came back. I missed them too much. I needed them." Woody looked at 9 curiously.

"What do you mean by 'come back'?" He asked. 9 blinked, still watching 7 and 5. 5 was still telling 7 something funny, and she was giggling. She had taken off her bird skull helmet and laid it in a corner. Woody saw that, although her head was bare, most unlike a female, she was still very beautiful. Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head were standing with the two now, Mrs. clucking over 7 like a mother, looking over her scars. Woody saw that she had several battle wounds – the large one on her back that covered her number; there was a small one on her right thigh; there were three scars, across her thigh, hip, and arm on her right side, and a silver scar on her left forearm. 9 then answered the question after a moment of silence.

"Well, I was killed by this, this talisman. It wasn't a machine; really…I don't know what it was. It gave us our souls from the Scientist, but took them from 5, 2, 6, 1, 8, and I. What it did was…" 9 trailed off for a moment. Woody could see it pained him to talk of this, and was about to gently stop him, when he continued. "What it did was it sucked out our souls with this green light, through the eyes and mouth. In my case, the thing was turned upside-down, and that's why I have this scar," he indicated his chest, "it struck me in the heart. I…well, not really I, but my soul, sat in the talisman until 7 came for me. She released me, and…someone up in Heaven, our guardian, I think, told me that I could have a choice. He saw that the others, well, needed me, as I needed them, and that I wasn't ready to be sent up to him. He said my sacrifice was of utmost love for my family, and that I could come back, or, if I chose, I could go up to him. Well, I didn't care about the pain. I came back to those I loved. The others came back because they, too, were needed, but they were stuck in the World Between. They came back…and now we're all fine, living out our lives as intended." 9 finished, looking at Woody and giving him a smile. Woody stood there, astounded.

"You must be very kind, and brave, to have someone bring you back to life like that." He said. If 9 was a human, he would blush. But he wasn't. His face, however, did get very warm at this compliment.

"Well…I try to be as kind as I can because, well, it's just who I am….and because I…I never wanted to be known as 'the kid who killed his family.' I wanted to be known as a kind guy who just wanted what's best for them. What I did was because I was dumb and young…only a few hours into this life. I didn't know what to do…" 9 trailed off. He never really liked talking about himself, or inserting the talisman into the Machine to wake it. And Woody understood.

Then, suddenly, the twins appeared at 9's side, smiling up at him in love, and flickering curiously to Woody.

"So, these are 3 and 4?" Woody said, patting 3 on the head, who giggled. 9 smiled as 4 nuzzled his shoulder.

"Yup. These are our little librarians. If there's anything else they love more in the world besides us, it's reading. They will read for hours and never tire. We have a library in our home, and if we need them, or we're just doing a headcount, we can usually find them there." 9 said, before bending down a bit, as 4 was the shortest stitchpunk out of all nine of them, and playfully ruffled his hood, saying in a playful tone, "What'cha doin', Munchkin?" 4 giggled and nuzzled his cheek with his optics, hugging him.

"So…they're kinda like baby brothers, aren't they?" Woody guessed, as 4 flickered to 3, saying something that made 3 smile. 9 nodded.

"Yeah. And they're really sweet too, but hyper. They really like to play, usually with 7, 5, and I, but they'll play with 8, 6 and 2 as well. 1 usually just talks to them. They get scared easily, however…and, they…they get upset when anyone is hurt or…" 9 said, and his face slowly fell as 4 gently played with the golden zipper on his chest, leaning into his big brother. 9 put his arms around 4, whispered so inaudibly that Woody almost didn't hear him, "I'm so sorry, little guy. I didn't mean for this to happen."

In response, 4 shook his head and buried his pale face into 9's chest. 3 did the same, and 9 hugged both of them. Woody's heart swelled, seeing the pain in 9, and how much he loved the twins, and the twins loved him. He could also see that 3 and 4 were scared, and that the poor little ones just wanted to go home, like the rest of them.

"9," Woody addressed him, and the young ragdoll looked up. "You are more than welcome to spend the night. I know all nine of you must be exhausted." Woody said, and 9 nodded, but gave him a smile as the twins withdrew from him.

"Thank you. Very much, Woody." 9 said, shaking his hand.

It was later that day, and the stitchpunks and toys were still mulling around. 7 sat and talked with Dolly, Mrs. Potato Head, and Jessie.

"…Yeah, it has been hard on us, trying to keep the faith through the war. But we're free now, so we've got nothing to worry about. Well, except this." The young woman said with a sigh, and Jessie patted her shoulder in sympathy. 7 blinked, but then smiled at her.

"So, really – what's it like, being the only girl? Surrounded by nothing but guys?" Dolly asked curiously, sitting right across from 7. The stitchpunk girl looked at her and slightly furrowed her brows, looking like a fierce warrior. Dolly held up her hands in defense.

"Not that there's anything with guys. But…y'know, I've got Jessie, Mrs. Potato Head, and Trixie," Dolly said, pointing over to the light blue _Triceratops_, who was nuzzling 4 and scooping him up gently with her horns, and giving him a ride. Rex was joining her, as 3 held tightly to his neck, situated in his shoulders. Tortoro, Buttercup, 2, Mr. Pricklepants, 6 and Bullseye were watching, laughing at them.

7 watched them for a moment too, before she sighed inwardly to herself.

"Yeah, it is hard to be the only woman, but I really don't mind. I hardly think about it. I've gotten used to my guys. I really do love them all…even 1 and 8, I guess. Those two are a lot nicer now since the war ended." She said with a smile to the other girls. They all gave smiles back, Mrs. Potato Head patting 7's hand with her own in a motherly way.

2 was standing beside Pricklepants, watching Rex and Trixie play with 3 and 4, and 6 was standing beside Bullseye, a hand on his shoulders.

8 was kind of standing by himself, although keeping a close eye on 1, who spoke with Chuckles, both smiling at something the older man had said. Suddenly, Tortoro was standing beside him, flashing him an enormous grin. He was just as tall as 8, and 8's brow furrowed in suspicion.

"8," He grunted, holding out his hand and trying to make the best of this strange situation. Tortoro placed his fuzzy paw in 8's metal hand, shaking it.

"Tortoro," he seemed to growl, but it wasn't a mean growl. It was friendly.

9 and 5 were standing with Woody and Buzz, speaking on the plan to get the stitchpunk coven home.

"So, tonight while Bonnie and her mother and father are asleep, we'll fire up the computer and we'll find a picture of the stone, try to identify it. You said it was green?" Woody asked 9, who nodded.

"Yes, and the twins found it by a river. It was smooth as a riverstone, but a dark, dull green. I'm not really familiar with gemstones in our region, so we didn't know what it was." 9 explained.

"Once we see what it is, we'll try to find it again." Buzz said to the two, who nodded.

"And then, y'all will be able to go home." Woody added.

**I finally got off of my lazy butt and wrote chapter 2. I like the direction in which I am taking this...So read, enjoy, and Chapter 3 will be coming soon! **

**-Your tired author, Cel. **


	3. That Night

I have been having a bit of trouble with this chapter, sorry guys! Anyway, enjoy, and keep a lookout for upcoming chapters! An old "friend" will be returning soon...

~Cel

Chapter 3: That Night

"Hurry, hurry, underneath the bed, everyone! The car just pulled in." Hamm exclaimed from atop Bonnie's desk to the ragdoll coven, his round, pink nose poking through the blinds of Bonnie's window, his dull black eyes wide.

"Remember, guys. We can't let _anyone_ see us, and that means the humans. Woody, Buzz, what's her bedtime again?" 9 urgently asked the two as he ushered the twins under the bed. 8 was so tall, he had to crawl in and sit down in the corner.

"8:30, sharp. Her parents stay up until around ten, and then they go to sleep." Buzz answered, and 9 nodded, finally going under the bed himself. Woody and Buzz made sure that the bed skirt was cascading down to cover up the underside of Bonnie's bed, when the front door opened.

"Places everyone! Hurry it up!" Hamm ordered as he jumped down from the desk, landing on the chair before descending to the floor and falling lifelessly, motionless and inert, on the floor. Every toy in the room mirrored this action, going to the exact places of which they were this morning, while playing, "Kingdom."

The stitchpunks all huddled together in the farthest corner in the dark confines of under the bed, cringing as they heard a young girl's voice singing her very own rendition of "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star." The high, young voice of the toddler came closer and closer as she tottered eagerly down the hallway, ready to save her kingdom from the Evil Dr. Porkchop and his evil lasers. The twins were clinging to each other and trembling with fright, pressing themselves so far into the wall, it looked as if they wanted to disappear. 7 was standing beside 9, and he could hear her breathing trembling, feeling small shivers of fright go down her entire body. He reached down and touched her hand in reassurance, and she wrapped her fingers around his, squeezing very tightly and hiding her face into his shoulder. He knew that 7 would never show this kind of emotion to most of the others in the clan. He also knew that she was scared. He held her closely, giving an answering squeeze, whispering in a voice that she could only hear, "Everything will be fine. I'm here."

Bonnie opened her door and skipped in. She was so excited to play with her toys that she had forgotten about the box she had received from the faraway place that morning, as most toddlers would do. The toys had already hidden the box, not wanting to upset Bonnie if she discovered that her special birthday present was gone. She eagerly whipped off her little blue backpack and placed it on the back of her chair again. Her toys were in the exact same place she had left them, the warriors sleeping for awhile to get their strength back to save the kingdom.

"Hi, everyone! It's time to save the Kingdom!" She said, placing Hamm back into the cardboard ship, about to blow everyone to bits with the horrible lasers, when, suddenly…

"Bonnie!" Her mother called before opening the door to her room. The sight of the even larger female human made the stitchpunk coven huddle even closer together. 9 made sure they were all behind him. If a stray human hand decided to invade the underside of the bed, at least he would be taken first. 7 was still clutching his hand tightly, and 5 had a hand upon his shoulder, squeezing tightly. He gave 7's hand a reassuring squeeze, and patted 5's hand.

The young girl looked up from her adventure, one hand upon the cardboard box, the other clutching Buzz, who was going to blow up the ship and defeat the evil pig emperor. Woody blinked and looked up at 9 quickly, lying on his chest behind Bonnie. He slowly pressed a finger to his lips, as his right arm was lying in front of his face. 9 nodded, the coven still being as quiet as they could. 9 couldn't help but think of the time when they were being hunted by the Spine Machine, the day he was injured so badly, his fate was sealed. He was going to die, whether or not the Machine stole his soul. Before that had happened, he had hidden in a dark cave with the others, trying to hide from the evil monster. This thought caused him to take a step back, pressing the others together even farther (he knew 1 wouldn't tolerate being squeezed between 8 and 2 any closer).

"How would you like going to Pizza Planet tonight?" Her mother asked, smiling. Bonnie gave a gasp and smiled widely, dropping Hamm and Buzz as she leapt to her feet in great excitement (leaving both unscathed).

"You mean it, Mommy?" She squealed, and her mother laughed, scooping her daughter up in her arms.

"I sure do. Now, c'mon, Daddy wants to get going." Mrs. Anderson said, and Bonnie hugged her mother tightly, delighted to be going to her favoritest eating place in the whole universe. There was so much to do there, and it was so much _fun_. Bonnie's mother closed the door behind her, and a soft click was heard. Woody sprang to his feet, but 9 and the other stitchpunks dare not move quite yet. Clambering up onto the desk, the cowboy slightly parted the blinds, peering out into the front yard. Bonnie was being buckled into her car seat ("But _Mommm-eeey_! I don't wanna be in my car seat, I'm a big girl." Bonnie protested, but her mother patiently replied that, when she was five, she would never again have to sit in the car seat. This pacified Bonnie.), and her father was climbing into the driver's seat. The doors closed, and the family drove off for a nice evening together. Once the coast was absolutely clear, Woody jumped down from the desk and lifted the bed skirt, peering at the stitchpunks.

"Okay, guys. They're gone. Come on out." He said, and the ragdolls slowly walked out from underneath the beds. The twins both sneezed, for it was rather dusty under there. 1 looked very irritated, but when 2 asked him if he was alright, he replied, "Yes. I'm fine. You?"

7 was still clutching 9's hand as they stood straight, looking very worried. 9 withdrew the hand to put his arm around her, holding her close for a moment. She embraced him back before they both withdrew, and 7 walked away from 9 to comfort the twins, who were both very frightened. Woody walked over to 9, who was looking upon his coven with very sad eyes.

"Everything is gonna be okay. You'll see." He comforted the young ragdoll, who nodded, his eyes still upon his coven. Woody followed his gaze, and saw that he was looking upon the female stitchpunk. She held the twins in her arms, gently stroking the back of their heads, whispering words of comfort to her little brothers. She was sitting, cross-legged, on the floor beside the wooden bedpost. 9 blinked and walked towards them. 7 looked up as he approached, and she reached out for him. He took her hand in his own as he sat beside her. The littlest stitchpunk, 4, clambered into his lap. He wrapped his arms around him and sighed. 9 stroked the back of his head, holding him tightly. As Woody watched, he noticed that 9 had begun to sing. As he approached, he caught the words of the sweet song.

"_…Night is falling; you have come to journey's end. Sleep now, and dream of the ones who came before. They are calling from across the distant shore. Why do you weep? What are these tears upon your face? Soon you will see, all of your fears will pass away, safe in my arms. You're only sleeping. What can you see, on the horizon? Why do the white gulls call? Across the sea, a pale moon rises. The ships have come to carry you home. And all will turn to silver glass. A light on the water, all souls pass_."

The twins seemed to calm down as they listened to the song, nestling into their elder brother and sister, closing their eyes. The song was very soft, and the cowboy found that he liked it as well. As 9 continued to sing, 7 joined in. Both stitchpunks had very nice singing voices.

"_Hope fades, into the world of night. Through shadows falling, out of memory and time. Don't say we have come now to the end. White shores are calling. You and I will meet again. And you'll be here in my arms. Just sleeping_. _What can you see, upon the horizon? Why do the white gulls call? Across the sea, a pale moon rises. The ships have come to carry you home. And all will turn to silver glass. A light on the water, grey ships pass. Into the West_." They finished the song together, and the twins looked up at them in love. 7 kissed little 3's forehead, and 9 held 4 to his heart. He kissed the little one's forehead as well. Woody approached slowly, marveling at the scene.

"What's that song about?" He asked as he sat before them. 9 looked up at him, and smiled.

"It's the twins' lullaby. It's about two friends who complete a long journey, but at the end, they must depart from one another. It's telling how the person who's leaving will always love his friend." 9 explained. "It's their favorite song. We sing it whenever they get scared. It calms us all." Woody nodded thoughtfully, reaching out and patting the top of 3's hooded head. 3 gave him a smile before tucking into his sister's arms once more.

"I bet they were…were very sad when it happened, 9. Y'know…" He looked up at him, hoping he would understand. He did, for he sighed sadly, and 4 clutched him even tighter, curling into him as if he wanted to disappear into the adult stitchpunk, making sure he was never going to leave again.

"We all were." 7 whispered, and Woody swore he saw 9 clutch her hand for a moment. Woody nodded sympathetically. When he had escaped Sunnyside, leaving all of his friends behind, he had never felt lonelier. There was suddenly a slight squeaking noise, and the five looked up. The three Aliens were coming to investigate, curiosity evident in their faces (although they didn't really have a very good range of facial expressions). The twins immediately bounded up to them, eyes flashing rapidly. The Alien triplets all "OOoooooohhh-ed" in unison and squeaked as they were catalogued.

"These guys were adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head." Woody explained to 9 and 7, "Mr. Potato Head saved them a long time ago, and in turn, they saved us. That one is Spud," he pointed to the one in the middle, "that one is Tuber," he indicated the one 3 was currently taking pictures of his bright green hand, "and that one is Idaho." 4 was cataloguing Idaho's strange antennae-like protuberance from the top of his head.

"We have children too. I mean the group does, the ones everyone takes care of. We have these guys, and then the Peas." He said, before looking over his shoulder for the familiar green sack full of giggling children. He spotted them talking to Chuckles. Surprisingly, the clown was making them laugh. 1 was laughing as well. It seemed like both old men had made a new friend in each other.

"Hey, guys! C'mere for a sec." Woody called them over, and the sack rolled over and over towards them. 7 gave 9 an amused look as the bright green sack stopped before them. It turned right-way up, and faced them. A green, plastic zipper zipped open, revealing three identical smiling faces looking up at the three.

"What kind of toys are you?" The one on the right asked curiously. It was female. However, the one on the left rolled his black eyes and replied snappishly –

"Woody already said they're not toys, peabrain." He said, and the girl pea hung her head. The one in the middle rolled his eyes.

"They _do_ kinda look like toys, if they were filled with fluff and their hands weren't metal." The boy in the middle said gently, before the girl perked up and spotted 9's zipper.

"Wow! What a pwetty zipper! It's all gold and silva and I bet it's metal tooo." She awed, and her brothers awed in agreement. 9 glanced once at 7 and couldn't help but laugh. That was, without a doubt, one of the best things he had heard from his time here. 7 was laughing as well, trying to muffle herself by burying her face into 9's shoulder. He didn't try to hide his laughs. He let them come, washing away all of his worries for the moment and cleansing his mind.

"What's so funny?" Woody asked, laughter traced in his own voice. 9 took a deep breath, trying to control himself, before he burst out in another fit of laughter.

"I-I'm…s-sorry, W-W-W-Woody..." He tried to say, but it was very hard to. He took another deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to talk correctly. "I'm sorry. But it reminded me of the time when I first met the twins. 4 had immediately pulled it down. I was so embarrassed – especially when there was a lady present." He said, casting a playful glance down at 7, and she made a face at him. "Nobody's complimented me on my _zipper_ before." He finished, feeling the laughter bubble up in his chest again.

"What's inside?" The middle pea asked curiously. 9 looked down at him with a funny look, and Woody wondered if he was going to reprimand the child. However, he merely grasped his zipper and slightly pulled down. On the inside of his chest, there was a metal plate. In the middle of it, there was something round and yellow. The front was patterned with a soft screen-like covering.

"Is that yowr heart, mister?" The female pea said, and 9 chuckled.

"No, no, little one. This is what I use to talk. It's my voice box. My heart is right behind it." He explained, and the peas awed at the voice box.

"When I woke," he said, turning to Woody, "I couldn't speak, like the twins. The Scientist died before he could give me a voice box. I found 2, and he found one for me." He said, casting a smile in 2's direction. He was beside Mr. Pricklepants, speaking about something, but when he caught sight of 9, he hobbled over, the hedgehog right behind him.

"What is it, my son?" He said, groaning a little as he bent beside him.

"Nothing. I was just talking about how you found a voice box for me." He said with a wink. 2 laughed, old and grizzled, patting 9's shoulder.

"Ah, yes. This poor boy came to me and couldn't speak. Not a word. We got him fixed up, didn't we, son?" He said with another laugh. "I still remember your very first word."

"How could I forget? I use it every day." 9 said, smiling widely. Turning to 7, he said playfully, "You are my best friend, are you not?"

7 rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm your friend, dork." She then glanced down at his voice box, and he playfully covered her eyes with a hand. She laughed and took his hand from her eyes, knowing that she was playing with him.

"Can we be yowr fwiends tooo, mistwer?" The female pea asked, and 9 chuckled, patting the top of the sack of peas.

"Of course, but none of this 'mister' business. I'm 9, just 9." He said, winking playfully at the peas, who all giggled.

"9 is a nice number." The middle pea said.

"This one is Snap," Woody said, indicating the male pea on the left. "This one is Green, and this one is Snow." The peas smiled up at 9, before rolling away to go play with the Aliens and the twins. 9 smiled after them.

"That was really kind of you." Woody said to 9, who nodded.

"It's like I said, Woody. I want to be as kind to everyone as I can. And, y'know, I like kids. I've always loved the twins. I love their personality, their innocence." 9 explained, and Woody nodded in understanding. 7 leaned over and laid her head on 9's shoulder.

"He's always been kind." She said to Woody. "To everyone. He's saved my life more than once." She looked up at 9, and he looked down at her. There was something familiar in their eyes, but Woody couldn't put a finger on it…

Bonnie and her family had come home around eight. Everyone was already hidden. Lucky for them, Bonnie had fallen asleep on the car ride home. All the playing and fun had tuckered her out completely. Her father carried her into her room, dressed her in nightclothes, and gently tucked her in. He kissed his daughter's forehead tenderly, and then turned away. He closed the door behind him, and then everything was quiet. The toys all slept in their respective places, mostly on Bonnie's bed beside her. However, Bonnie hadn't been awake to tuck them in, so they slept in her sock drawer and in the basket on the foot of her bed.

The stitchpunks were all nestled together under the bed, curled up against one another, the sounds of their soft breathing filling the air. 5 and 9 had expressed worry for 2 and 1 – sleeping on the hard floor would promise stiff joints in the morning. It defiantly wasn't good for the two old men. So, Woody, Buzz and Jessie had made something like a nest, made up of a thin blanket spread out on the floor under the bed. 2 and 1 were sleeping soundly, as was everyone else. Everyone, except for 9.

The young man lay awake, his head on one arm. It was very dark, and he could only see the shadowy outlines of his friends, lying in the blanket, their sleep deep and dreams untroubled. 5 was sleeping beside him, their numbered backs touching. 9 could feel his friend's slow breathing as his chest expanded and slowly decreased. However, sleep was light-years away from him, it seemed. Here in this strange new world, it was hot, and it was summertime. The heat made 9 very uncomfortable, for he was used to much cooler conditions. He was also plagued with a weary mind full of racing thoughts. He felt very anxious – he couldn't lose any one of them. It had happened before – it was never going to happen again. He had promised. He had promised to protect them with his life and never let any one of them be lost. He promised…

There was a slight rustling noise, and someone turned over. 9 thought it was in their sleep, but he was wrong. It was 7 who had turned over, and she faced him. Her beautiful eyes were open, and she looked as distressed as he.

"Hey." He whispered, reaching out and patting her shoulder with a gentle and warm hand. She smiled softly.

"Hey." 7 replied, reaching out as well. She placed her hand on his cheek, stroking it gently with her thumb.

"Can't sleep?" 9 asked, and 7 nodded.

"Yeah. You?" 7 said, and 9 shook his head. 7 sighed softly and scooted closer to him, laying her head on his arm, looking into his eyes.

"You look so worried. You are, aren't you?" She asked, and 9 nodded, closing his eyes. 7 could always read his moods, no matter how hard he tried to hide them.

"I just…I can't lose them. Never, ever again. If I lost you 7…" he could bear to finish the sentence. He bit his lower lip. "I can't. I just can't. I don't know if I can protect them in this world." 7 gave him a compassionate smile, brushing the underside of his optic. 9 placed his hand on top of hers, holding her smaller, but strong fingers in his own tightly.

"I know you can. You helped us through the war, even though you were dying. If you can do that, then you can do this. Besides, I'll always be here to slice the bad guys' heads off." She teased, and 9 laughed quietly, wrapping her in a long, but strong arm. She laid her hand upon his chest, her fingertips brushing the silver scar over his heart.

"Thank you, Sev." He murmured, gently pressing his lips to the top of her head. She smiled at this gesture, and leaned forward, kissing his warm cheek. She then yawned widely and lay on his arm, closing her eyes and sighing softly. He stroked her shoulder in a soothing rhythm, humming the lullaby until he felt her chest rise and fall slowly, signaling that she was asleep. He continued to hum the lullaby until he lulled himself to sleep.


	4. Of All The Rocks In The World

**HEEELLOOOO! Anyone there? Razi? Daxx? Kett? Star? Frosty...BL? Huh. Anyway...I'm sorry about the mistake in the last chapter, about the Pea's names. That was my mistake! ^^;**

**I've been a-getting a lot of...ah, grief, for taking down 9 The Savior Returns. I'm writing a make-up story for all you impatient fans, so please don't eat me! BTW, On my profile I know my age still says 15. I've been 16 for two months, I'm just too lazy to update. Isn't that right, Razi?**

**Okay, back to the story. Here is where we set out a adventure! Whee! Okay, so read, and I do hope to have more than TWO reviews this time! Speaking of two...**

**OMG OMG OMG OMG ERIK IS SO DAMN CUTE! As in the famous words of Agnus, "He's so fluffy I'm gonna die!" I managed to catch the end of the Happy Feet 2 trailer on Entertainment Tonight a few nights ago. I was jumping and squealing and having one of the most empic fangirl moments. I'm sopoooooooooo excited. **

**Okay. Read. Now. PLZ**

**~Your Cel**

Chapter 4: Of All the Rocks in the World

All of the humans in the house left early that morning. Mr. Anderson went to work while Bonnie and Mrs. Anderson went to Sunnyside Daycare. It was a usual day for them. 9 woke with a start when he heard the car door slam. He lay for a moment, keeping his eyes closed, listening to the dull roar of the car's engine, and then the crunch of gravel beneath the heavy tires, signifying that they were driving away. Once more, the toy clan and stitchpunk coven were alone.

9 sighed deeply. Flexing his fingers, curling them a bit, he felt a soft fabric underneath his fingertips. Opening his eyes slowly, he saw that 7 still lay beside him. She appeared to still be asleep, breathing deeply, her eyes closed. 9 looked up, and saw that all of the other stitchpunks were gone.

_They must already be awake_, 9 thought to himself when he felt a movement from below. Looking down, he saw that the female stitchpunk was looking up at him, smiling.

"Look who's finally up. Good morning, you." 7 said teasingly. 9 chuckled lightly, holding 7 to his heart for a moment before they both sat up.

"Morning to you too. Is everyone alright?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Yeah, they're all fine. They got up early, but no one minded that you slept in for a little bit longer. I told them that you didn't get any sleep last night. They understood." 7 explained, her dark eyes shining as he looked into them.

"Thank you." 9 said softly, looking down at her in love. She laid her head on his shoulder, taking his hands. As he leaned his temple against her own, he wished with all his heart that they could go home. That they could just forget this madness and go back to where they belonged.

"It'll be alright." 7 whispered from below, as if she could hear his thoughts, and he tightened his fingers around her hand, sighing. They sat for a few more moments together, before withdrawing from one another.

"C'mon. We've gotta find the rock that the twins found. Woody said he'll be able to help." 7 said, and 9 nodded silently. Together, they crawled out from underneath the bed, and 9 looked around at his coven. They were all talking cheerfully with their new friends, some laughing, and 9 was hit with a sudden thought – what if his family wanted to stay? They were all they had back home in London, just the nine of them, and perhaps they grew bored of each other's company. 9 blinked at this thought, and his heart fell. Not that he didn't like it here – he just knew that he didn't belong.

"I'll go get Woody." 7 said quietly, noticing her friend's change in demeanor. A great shadow had fallen over him, and she knew that look. He was sad, but considering something that he didn't want to do. She had seen that look when he had fought the Fabrication Machine by himself, right before he was killed. 9 nodded slowly, eyes still upon the two intertwined families. 7 walked off to find the cowboy, and his eyes trailed after her, watching her beautiful being...

Suddenly, there was a large, warm hand upon his shoulder, jerking him out of the reverie, and he turned quickly, slightly startled.

"Hey. Are you okay?" The one-eyed Healer asked him. There was a worried look in his eye as he saw that his best friend looked quite distressed.

"Yeah…I'm fine." 9 answered automatically. He didn't want the ones he loved worrying about him. He'd get over this soon. However, 5 saw immediately through the lie. He had become 9's best friend almost as soon as they had met, and that's not something that happens every day. 5 loved 9, and was his forever best friend – he could tell that 9 was upset easily.

"9, you're _not_ fine. I know that look. What's the matter?" 5 asked gently, and 9 knew that he was trapped. He could not lie again to 5. He hated lying, but he also knew that 5 could see through everything. He saw through the lie that he wasn't going to let himself die to save them. He saw through the lie that 9 only liked 7 as a friend. 9 sighed, and turned to his friend.

"5…we don't belong here. I know that it's really nice to be in new company and have new friends, but…I just don't feel right here. I wanna go home, and I want you all to come with me. But what if they all, you, want to stay? I couldn't leave then. A leader can't abandon his family. I mean…I feel so selfish, wanting to go home so bad. I want what's best for us, but…I just don't know what to do. I don't know what to do." 9 confided to 5, dropping his head and ending the statement in a whisper. He felt so ashamed. What was he to do? How could he lead them out of this mess? What did they want to do? What…

"9," 5 said, shaking his head, "you think too much. Don't feel selfish, don't you dare. I wanna go home too. We all do. 1 hates the weather here – it's too hot, and remember that he's old. Home is where we truly belong. That's what's best for us. Yeah, I like Buzz and Woody and all of the others, but it's not where we belong. We can't make a child happy – we have a mission back home. We have to keep the Earth safe for when the humans finally return. Don't worry. Everything'll work out." 9 nodded, comforted by his brother's words, but he still felt so confused inside. His mind was nothing but a churning mess. He found himself wishing that he could siphon out everything that bothered him and put it in a jar and place it high upon a shelf with the label, "_DO NOT TOUCH UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES_."

5 saw that 9 was still very distressed. He knew why – he didn't want to ever lead his coven into danger again. His heart, a part of it, deep down in the darkest crevices, was still broken from when he had lost his friends out of his doing. 5 knew that the guilt would eventually lift, but there would still be a pain there, no matter how deep down, although it would eventually begin to disappear. 5 had come back, and so had 9. Reaching out, trying to comfort his friend in the only way he knew how, he wrapped his arms around 9, hugging him tightly. 9 hugged him back, sighing into his shoulder and closing his eyes tightly. He felt infinitely grateful that the guardian of the coven, up in the Land Beyond, had given 5 back to him. He needed him now, very much. 5 patted his back in comfort.

"It'll be okay. We both made a promise never to leave again. I intend to keep that promise." 5 said softly, and 9 nodded. They withdrew from one another, just as 7 returned with Woody in tow. The two boys looked up at the leader of the toys.

"Okay. What we need to do today is to find what kind of stone that transported you guys here. Any ideas?" Woody asked, looking to each face of the three. 9 blinked, then turned.

"6! 6, buddy, c'mere. I've got to ask you something." 9 called for the striped ragdoll. 6's head snapped up, for he and Bullseye were playing together, and he rushed up, coming to his friend.

"Okay, 6. Do you remember the rock the twins found, and it flashed and we ended up here?" 9 asked gently, but urgently as 6 faced him. 6 blinked, his mismatched eyes wide and looking up into 9's own. He could easily read the anxiety in his friend's high voice – his mind might not be completely there, but he wasn't stupid.

"Yes, I do." He replied softly, nodding, tapping his fingers against his key. The thing was pratically useless now, as it had served its purpose in the second war, but 6 still preferred to wear it around his neck. He felt safe and secure with it for an unknown reason.

"Good. We need you to draw it. We need to figure out what it is." 9 explained, and 6 nodded fervently. He immediately looked all around for a piece of paper. He spotted a piece of loose notebook paper sticking out from one of the drawers on Bonnie's desk. He ran through 7 and Woody, reaching for it. He stood before the desk, craning upwards as far as he possibly could. However, he was too short to grab the paper. 6 frowned in frustration. Oh, how he _hated_ being shorter then the other guys! Suddenly, the largest stitchpunk lumbered over, watching 6's predicament. He reached up, and the striped stitchpunk male cringed, as if afraid of being hit (however, 8 had not hit anyone since the second war had ended). 8 didn't hit him – he merely grabbed the piece of paper from the drawer and held it out to 6.

"Here. Draw the rock." He grunted, and 6 gently took the paper from him. He gave him a friendly smile, one that 8 returned. The young male then turned and ran back to his other friends, leaving 8 to go back to watching the ragdolls and toys with his new friend, Tortoro. 6 laid the piece of paper on the ground, sitting on his ink-stained knees. His large eyes then darted back and forth, his fingers twitching.

"What is it, 6?" Woody asked the strange ragdoll. He looked up at him, his large eyes wide.

"Ah…um…" 6 stammered, his fingers wrapping unconsciously around the key around his neck. 9 gently placed a hand on 6's shoulder, answering the question for him.

"He needs ink. Then he can draw it for us." 9 explained, and 6 nodded. Woody blinked in confusion.

"Ink? Like, pen ink?" He asked. 9 considered this for a moment, then nodded.

"Yeah. That's close enough. Do have any pens that could be spared? We could get the ink from there." 9 said. Woody nodded, and turned to Buzz.

"Buzz, are there any of Bonnie's dad's company pens left? The blue plastic ones?" He asked the space ranger, who nodded.

"Yes. There's a bunch in the blue coffee cup on the bar. I'll get one." He said, quickly running out the door. 9 sat beside 6, crossing his legs and putting an arm around his striped shoulders. As Woody watched, he noticed a small scar on 6's left shoulder – almost like 9's, but it was much smaller and barely noticeable, hidden in the pattern of dull black stripes. He then heard 9 whisper to 6, and the striped ragdoll whispered back. Woody could barely hear them, for 9 had explained that they rarely talked loudly during the wars. If they were loud, they'd immediately be found.

"Are you alright? Did you sleep well?" 9 asked his friend, as Woody listened to their quiet conversation.

"Yes, I did. 7 said you didn't sleep well." 6 said softly, his wild eyes filled with compassion for his friend.

"Ah, well…I'm okay. Don't worry about me."

"I do, still. My friend…should sleep well."

9 chuckled lightly, ruffling 6's wild, ink-stained hair. 6 laughed softly, smiling widely. The stripes framing his mouth and lips were stretched across his cheeks. Buzz returned then, jogging into the room and holding a large, Styrofoam plate in his hands. On it, there three plastic pens, almost like a serving tray. The outsides were three different colors – light blue, green, and black. He walked up to 6, holding out the pens.

"They write in different color ink. Maybe the color will help us figure out what rock it was." Buzz said to 6, who nodded. He gently took the green pen in his long fingers, then turned and handed it to 9. Without missing a beat, 9 took the pen and broke it half with strong fingers. He liked using his hands, and although they didn't look it, they were quite strong. The pen broke with a clean, sharp snap, but 9 merely placed the two halves beside him. He gently took out the long, thin, plastic reservoir where the dark green ink resided. Pinching the tip with his index finger and thumb, 9 pulled the top off carefully, as not to spill the ink on himself. He tipped the reservoir into the plate, and a good amount of very dark green ink poured smoothly into the plate. 6 acted immediately, dipping his eight long, pen nib fingers into the ink. Buzz took the reservoir and the pen halves, depositing them in the tiny wastebasket behind Bonnie's door, which was decorated with frilly pink flowers. They wanted to hide all evidence that the stitchpunks were even there. With a larger piece of paper underneath the one 6 was drawing on to make sure the floor didn't stain, 6 pressed the tips of his fingers to the paper.

Woody and Buzz watched in awe as 6 ran his fingers along the paper. Dark green lines appeared, tracing over one another. The artist's mismatched eyes locked on the paper, but they didn't follow his fingers. It was like he was drawing from his mind, the picture as clear as if it was already drawn. Soon, 6 removed his fingers, looking down at his drawing with bright eyes. He then looked up to 9 expectantly, and he nodded, the two exchanging an unheard message with one another. Woody bent down on 6's other side, examining the picture closely. It was just a round rock, it looked like, but it had obvious features to it – it had small particles within it, and it looked nearly transparent. The picture looked almost real. Woody suddenly remembered Bonnie's mother talking about a stone she had seen in a jewelry store off of Fifth Street. It had been beautiful, she said…and it was the deepest green she had ever seen.

"Trixie, fire up the computer. I think I know what this stone is." Woody said urgently, and the _Triceratops_ nodded, turning and running hurriedly out to the dining room, where the family's desktop computer sat. She and Rex had been watching 6 draw with curiosity, and the female dinosaur knew how to work the computer very well.

"Guys, follow me. We'll figure this out, don't worry." Woody said, gesturing them forward. The four young stitchpunks stood quietly, following Woody as he rolled up the picture and took it with them. The toys and other stitchpunks also followed, and the entire group marched out down the hallway and into the dining room. 9 looked around the house that the humans lived in – it was wood, like their mansion, but had distinct differences – it had mechanics that they did not know of, and it was smaller than their home. It was nice, however. Woody and Buzz then approached a chair that was seated at a tall bar next to a gleaming kitchen, filled with expensive-looking silver appliances. They grasped the back legs, and pulled. The chair scraped slightly against the wooden floor, and the two friends clambered onto the bar. Trixie was waiting for then, standing anxiously by the computer. 9 waited with the others down on the floor, looking up to Woody.

Everything was silent, except for the hurried clacking of keys, from a typewriter, it sounded like. The ragdolls had a typewriter back in their home, and they would take turns making up and writing silly stories with it. 9 found himself smiling as he remembered writing a story with 5, 7, 6 and the twins.

All six of them had sat around the typewriter, each writing a paragraph. It was a story that had began as a simple day in the woods and had somehow morphed into a daring battle with a terrifying black fire-breathing dragon, who turned out to be a nice girl dragon who loved reading. She and the knight became best friends, and had a nice spot of tea together. They had nearly laughed themselves silly when they had read the finished product aloud. Those were the times 9 loved. He loved laughed and talking with his friends, and he made sure to cherish every single wonderful moment with them. He had found that life must be lived in the way they made it. Life could be taken away in a single second, with many hearts left broken, many problems left unsolved, many questions left unanswered.

"Hey, 3, 4 – did you guys find that rock near a river?" Woody suddenly asked, peering over the top of the bar, his soft brown eyes upon the two little twins. 9 jumped, jerked back into reality. Everything had been rather quiet. They nodded fervently, for they had been frolicking beside the river that cut through the outskirts of the Emptiness, just beyond the wall of the city. Woody nodded and turned back to the typewriter-like thing, the letter keys clicking away furiously. They all stood in silence for a few more moments, watching Woody type away furiously. Suddenly, Slinky, the loyal Slinky dog toy, broke the silence.

"Do ya think it's one of 'dem gems?" He asked Hamm, who stood beside him. Hamm opened his mouth to answer, but 9 didn't hear him, for at that moment, Woody called to him from atop the bar.

"Guys! I think I've found it. Come up here." He called, peering down at 9, 7 and 5. 7 immediately began to scale the chair, her slender figure making it look like it took no effort whatsoever. Her much more lanky and inept male companions scrambled up behind her. 9 pulled himself onto the bar, then turned and aided 5 onto the counter. Once all three stitchpunks were standing atop the counter beside Woody and Trixie, the cowboy ushered them towards the strange typewriter. 9 looked the strange contraption over as he approached it – it had the keys of a typewriter, but it also had a flat screen. On this screen, a large picture was displayed. As 9's eyes trailed up to the picture, they widened in shock and recognition.

"T-that's the stone! It looks exactly like it!" 9 exclaimed, rushing forward and peering closely at the picture. It was smooth, like a riverstone, and was a beautiful deep green color. As he examined the picture, he heard Woody groan, "Oh, no." beside him.

"What's wrong? What is it?" 9 asked in concern, straightening and looking at Woody, who had his face planted in his palm.

"That's an emerald. It's a very expensive jewel." Woody explained with a grimace. "They can be found near rivers and such. That is the rock you found." 9 blinked, looking from Woody's face back to the picture.

"And…? Can't we just get one?" 7 asked, crossing her arms. Whenever 7 crossed her arms, be sure to look out. That certain gesture was one of her many "I'm-getting-annoyed-with-you-now," warnings. However, Woody didn't notice this. He threw his hands in the air as if the stitchpunks were the most arrogant beings to ever walk the Earth.

"Guys! Our world is different from yours – _much_ different. We can't just salvage what we need from our surroundings. We toys are different from you guys. The only emeralds you can find here are in jewelry stores or in rock stores." Woody said in an almost snappish tone. 9's brow furrowed and he looked over his shoulder to the cowboy with a firm look. He never liked it when 1 talked to him like that in the past time, but he knew that Woody didn't understand. Taking a deep breath, 9 stood and faced the leader of the toys.

"Woody, I understand. I know that we can't pick up something valuable and not have the humans notice. But I have a plan – what if we pick up and emerald stone from a market that sells uncut stones. We don't need a fancy ring or anything, we just need the rock. Look, all we did was touch the rock and we were transported here, but the emerald was left behind. When we leave, could it be possible for you guys to return the emerald? Or possibly have the child's mother find it and return it?" 9 asked, looking from the faces of his friends to Woody and Buzz's. Woody blinked, considering this query, before turning slightly and scratching his head, thinking this plan over.

"That could very possibly work. Bonnie's mom could take it to the rock shop, saying she just found it and wondered what it was." He looked up at 9, and 5 and 7. "Alright. We'll do it. Trixie, find a map towards the closest archaeological store." Woody said, nodding towards the bright blue _Triceratops_. Her eyes lit up immediately and she placed her front claws on the keys, typing away madly. Different images appeared on the screen, some bright colors, some merely blank pages. The entire mechanism confused 9 and his friends, but Trixie seemed an expert at working the thing. Finally, there was an image with a yellow background, crisscrossed with black lines. There was one bold line, however, and it cut through the map, ending at a gold star with a dinosaur's skull smiling toothily, but happily from the screen (this sent unpleasant sensations through 9's body, as the skull reminded him of the Spine Machine's _Spinosaurus_-like head). Shaking his head to clear this thought, he bent before the typewriter and examined the map.

"It's not too far from here," Woody explained. "It's located in a strip mall a few miles from Downtown. It's about six miles." 9 nodded, about to jump down from the counter and prepare for this journey, when 5 appeared at his side. His single eye was full of concentration as he skillfully traced the map onto a scrap piece of paper with the stub of an old yellow pencil. He was quick in finishing this – after all, he had graphed the entire world around him from two perspectives – the cathedral and now the manor. Straightening, he gently rolled the map in his hands.

"We have to find the emerald, or we'll never get home." He said seriously, and 9 realized what he was going to do – he was going Downtown to find the shop. And, seemingly, by himself.

"5, no. I won't let you go by yourself." 9 said firmly, grasping his friend's shoulder, squeezing tightly. He had lost 5 too many times. He wasn't ever going to go through that, experience that sense of dread again. 5 looked up at his best friend with an impassive look, which quickly melted into one of love. He understood.

"Nor will I, boy." A deep, grizzled old voice said beside them, and 5 felt the rolled-up map yanked gently from his hands. Surprised, 5 and 9 turned quickly to see 1 standing beside them, unrolling the map and observing the task at hand. 9 blinked, looking upon the former leader with shock. 1 couldn't possibly be thinking –? The oldest of the ragdolls gave a curt nod and rolled the map up once more, clasping it tightly in his metal, clawlike fingers.

"Now, who will accompany me on this outlandish journey?" He said haughtily, his sinister, black eyes surveying the ones who still stood below him.

"1, no." 9 said in the same firm tone he had used with 5. "This city is far too dangerous. You let me go." However, 1 immediately rounded on him, his faded brows forming a tight knit of annoyance in the middle of his forehead. 9 took a step back, startled.

"Now, you listen to me, 9." He said dangerously. "I passed my leadership down to you. My hope was that you were to be a better leader than myself, tenfold. A leader will look after his coven, and protect them with his life. That is still my job, to protect you all. I failed when you died. I failed horribly." 1's eyes dropped to the ground for a moment, before recovering himself, staring directly into 9's eyes. "Now, it is my time to protect you all. We need to get home. They need you, boy. You protect them, as I will." 1 finished domineeringly, straightening to his full height and looking like the noble leader he once was. However, this time, he had a sense of pride towards his fellow members, and perhaps a hint of love. 9 could only stare at the old man, his heart sinking. He couldn't bear to lose his best friends, 7, 5, the twins, 6, or his father, 2, or even 8. But he couldn't lose 1, either. 1 was part of his family now, and 9 felt a great sense of respect and love towards the man that had once shunned him, and nearly banished him at one point.

"Hey – we'll come. We'll help protect y'all, Ni." Jessie said from below, her bright green eyes glistening with the anticipation of a great adventure. Beside her, his fingers intertwined with her own, Buzz was nodding, smiling up at 9.

"We're a family too. We understand how hard it is. We'll go with 1, and we'll find the emerald together." Buzz announced, and 9 sighed deeply. He nodded, closing his eyes and accepting what must be done.

"Alright. You three have to prepare yourselves. This must be done soon." 9 said, and they all nodded in agreement, turning and walking back into Bonnie's room...

No less than an hour later, 1, Jessie, and Buzz were prepared to go out and find the emerald that would take the stitchpunks home. They stood, crowded at the front door. An old flap-door that dogs often used to enter a house was still attached to the tall door (in secret, Bonnie's parents were planning to adopt a new puppy for the young girl on her birthday). Buzz, Jessie and Woody were sharing a heartfelt goodbye, hugging and exchanging promises to come back safe and sound. After all, they had braved the actual Downtown before, and made it back home alive (before almost getting flown away to Japan).

9 watched the three best friends say goodbye, before turning to 1, who was adjusting his cape around his shoulders. His mother-of-pearl crown was being left behind, and the look in his eyes simply dared anyone to make fun of the strange ponytail-like protuberance out of the top of his head. He was very serious, looking ahead at nothing in particular. 9 sighed to himself and walked up to the old man, placing a gentle hand upon his shoulder. 1 turned his head and looked at 9 with a hint of mild surprise in his expression.

"1," 9 began, trying to keep the sudden, unexpected tremors out of his voice. "I made a promise when we came here. I promised that I wouldn't let anyone get hurt here, or-or….just don't make me break my promise. Okay?" 9 said, trying to smile. 1 blinked, then returned the smile, a hint of old vigor and craftiness in his eyes.

"Don't you worry about me, boy. I've lived in a dangerous world for eleven years. This will be child's play compared to fighting off the Machine beast." 1 said, winking. 9 nodded, trying to smile again, before he leaned forward. For the second time in his life, he wrapped his arms around 1 and embraced him like a grandfather. He silently prayed to whoever would be willing to listen to watch over 1 and allow him to come back, safe and sound. 1 stiffened for a moment, before giving a light chuckle and patted the young man's back.

"I'll be alright. Don't you worry." 1 reassured him as they pulled away. They shared a smile when 2 came hobbling forward, deep wrinkles appearing underneath his golden eyes as he smiled widely at 1.

"I'd hate to lose my brother." He said in a joking fashion, but 9 could easily tell that 2 was just as frightened as he was. You see, after the second war had ended, everyone seemed to make amends with each other – most notably 2 and 1. 1 had covertly banished 2 to the Emptiness to simply die. He sported too many outlandish ideas that were quite unhelpful towards the coven. Nevertheless, 2 had forgiven him, knowing that everyone made mistakes within their lives, and the two became brothers once more. 2 said something inaudible to 1, which made both elderly men laugh heartily. They withdrew, and 2 patted his brother's shoulder, the two sharing a beaming smile. It made 9's heart light up to see 1 smile that way – they all had broken free of their entrapment of war. This was also obvious when 9 finally admitted to 7 that he loved her.

"Alright, gang. We have to get going. We wanna get back, y'all, before Bonnie gets home." Jessie announced, placing a hand upon 1's shoulder. 9 noticed that, like 7, her hand was smaller and more delicate, but strong. As if hearing his thought, 7 appeared beside him, smiling widely at 1 and covertly taking her mate's hand.

"Don't go do something stupid, 1." She said, smirking, and the elder returned the grin.

"Oh, but you would know, my dear 7." He replied, before the both laughed lightly and 7 leaned forward, gently pecking 1's cheek. In the past, 7 and 1 mutually hated one another – 1 despised 7's rebellion attitude, and how she was always trying to challenge him and never listen to his orders. In return, 7 detested 1 for keeping her coven under lockdown, and not allowing them to complete the mission they were created for. She hated that he shunned everyone lower than him, and most of all, that he had hurt 9, both physically and emotionally. He constantly shunned him, calling him a fool and a stupid boy. He also wounded 9 during the war, chipping his left optic. He had already reassured 1 that it didn't hurt anymore, but the scar was still there, nevertheless. 1 and the rest of his coven, 9, 7, and 2 especially, had made reparation with him, and now, 1 acted like a still-cranky, but much more loving, grandfather.

Casting one last small smile at his coven, 1 turned and walked out with Buzz and Jessie, the two toys holding hands very tightly. It was quite obvious that they were nuptial, or something similar to that. Finally, they walked out of the dog-door, and into the dangerous world of California, on a quest to retrieve the emerald to take the ragdolls home.

The toys and stitchpunks stood for a moment, silently staring at the nylon flap, before turning away and walking back to Bonnie's room. 7 and 9 lagged behind the rest of the group, their fingers still intertwined tightly. She looked up to him, noticing the sadness that lingered in his long face, in his lips, his eyes. She gave his hand a squeeze, giving him a smile full of love.

"They'll be okay. We made it through two wars – 1 came back, and he'll come back this time. Don't worry." She said reassuringly, housing very little doubt that the resilient old man would be able to avoid the humans, like he did for nearly six years. 9 smiled back at her, feeling extremely grateful that she was here with him. She had been his solid ground for awhile. She always was there for him. Whatever would he do without her?

"7's right," Woody's voice said from their right. Looking towards the cowboy, he placed a reassuring hand upon 9's shoulder.

"A few years ago," he explained, "I was kidnapped by a crazy toy collector. That's when I found Jessie and Bullseye. But when I was trapped, Buzz, and all of the others came after me. They went all the way Downtown, and managed to make it. If they could do that, then they'll be able to make it down to the store, and back. Even your 1. Don't worry about them, 9." He said, smiling, and 9 returned it. Nonetheless, the still felt the gnawing worry that clawed at his heart. 9 wasn't naturally nervous, like 5 was, but losing five of his friends during the first war, and nearly losing them again in the second had made him feel very strongly towards his entire coven. If he lost any one of them again…he just didn't know what he was to do.

"Yeah…thanks, guys." He said, smiling at them, and Woody walked off as they entered Bonnie's room. 9 looked after them all, and sighed deeply. Mostly to himself, and 7, 9 murmured, "But all of the rocks in the world, why did we have to find the rarest one we possibly could?"


	5. Merely Waiting

**Oh. My. God. **

**This poor story. **

**This poor story has been rotting here for over a year and probably long-forgotten. But fear not! I shall not abandon my dear SBNI! I love this story, and shall continue working diligently on it. Just keep reading, my faithful fans! **

**And don't forget to review, and read some of my other stories! **

**~Cel**

**Chapter 5: Merely Waiting**

Today was Thursday. The toys looked upon Bonnie's bright butterfly calendar. That meant that it was another full day at Sunnyside. Friday's were always half-days. However, heartily thanking their lucky stars, they saw that Bonnie had scribbled on the Friday of her calendar, "Pool Party!"

When 9 had expressed curiosity about this, Woody explained that the lifeguard from the local public pool was giving Sunnyside Daycare a special day. He will use a very big blow-up pool in Sunnyside's playground, and a special lesson would take place, where the "Butterfly" children would be taught how to swim. A much smaller kiddie-pool would be used for the younger "Caterpillar" children. Friday was going to be a full day, giving them more time.

Now that they had the next two days planned out, there was nothing to do but wait. The anticipation for 1's, Buzz's, and Jessie's safe return with the emerald hung heavily in the air. Everyone was much quieter than yesterday, when they were playing around with each other and chattering good-naturedly.

Now, 6 sat against his new stallion friend. He was gently petting Bullseye's velvety nose, while the horse gently sniffed against his long fingers. 2 and Pricklepants were looking through Bonnie's library, trying to find a suitable book to read (Two intelligent British men don't exactly want to read _The Hungry, Hungry Caterpillar _or _Winne the Pooh and the Honey Tree_). 8 looked like he missed 1 and he merely stood at the window with Tortoro by his side.

9, however, was sitting by himself under the bed. It was darker under the bed, and the folds in the underside of the mattress looked nearly like the clouds that constantly hovered over his world back home. The poor young man was terribly homesick, but he felt better whenever he thought how lucky he was that his family was here with him. Lying amongst the bed sheet nest, his hands behind his head and his tired eyes staring up at nothing, 9 sighed deeply.

In this moment of solitude and quiet, his mind began to wander away. He thought about 1, and what he was going through at the moment. Was he okay? Were Buzz and Jessie okay? Did they make it to the jewelry store without being seen? If the humans spotted any one of them, they'd be taken away forever. 9 secretly preferred being alone in his world, living with his family. There, the humans were still waiting to come back. Their departed souls were lingering patiently in Heaven. The Scientist had told him this when 9 was in his spirit form.

He remembered the scene as if it was fresh in his mind. He remembered standing before his 7, who looked so brokenhearted, and he couldn't comfort her. His broken, lifeless body was lying on the cot beside him. The ever-present voice entered his mind, telling him gently that it was time to come. He needed to go up to the Land Beyond. That was where souls lived once their Earth vessels died. 9 didn't want to go – he needed 7, 5, everyone else. He needed to stay. 7 had finally told him that she loved him, no matter where he was. He had embraced her tightly, brokenhearted. Oh, how he remembered the longing, the wishing, to stay with 7 and love her with all his heart.

"_I'm not ready to come. I wish I could stay. I need them. I need them all_." He remembered thinking. Then, the voice told him that he was going to be given a choice – if he wanted to, he could move on to the Land Beyond, free of pain at last. Or, he could reunite with his body, fight the pain, but be with his coven, his _family, _for they needed him too. It was obvious which decision 9 had chosen. Pain didn't matter to him. It was holding 7, reuniting with 5, hugging the twins – that was what mattered.

A sudden clicking noise jerked him back into reality. Blinking, 9 turned his head to see two pairs of large, curious eyes, bright lights flashing from them. He smiled, turning slightly and opening his arms.

"Hey, you two. C'mere." He said gently, and the twins crawled forward into his arms. They nestled into him, nuzzling his chest.

"Hey." He whispered, stroking the back of their hooded heads. The blue-grey fabric their hoods were made up of was very soft. Their bodies were more of a leathery cloth, which was much softer than 9's rough burlap skin. But they didn't care if he was rough to the touch. They adored every part of him, as he loved them. 3 wriggled out of his embrace and crawled over him to lie on his other side. 9 lay on his back once more, the children nestled in the crook of his arms.

"Are you two okay?" 9 asked them softly, and they both nodded, the rims of their hoods bouncing up and down. He chuckled and hugged them close, grateful that they were here with him. The twins never failed to cheer him up if he was feeling down –either with their playful antics or a gentle touch. Like right now, 9 was filling to his brim with a sweet balm as 4 gently stroked his chest, and 3 clutched his hand tightly. 9 sighed again, closing his eyes.

"We'll go home soon, I promise." He said to the twins, who curled into him even further. Opening his eyes, he looked down at little 4, who had reached up. His fingers were brushing against the silver thread that healed 9's chest. For some reason, it was always cold to the touch, but it was very soft. 4 flinched and withdrew his hand. 9 reached around him and took the little one's fingers in his own.

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt anymore. It's just there." He said comfortingly to the twins, who nodded in understanding. For a moment, the three just lay under the bed, their eyes closed. Today, the weather was a little cooler, but not by much. Nevertheless, they took advantage of this, and 9 slowly began to doze off. One little nap couldn't possibly hurt…there was no dire situation that needed tending to immediately…

Suddenly, 4 sat up, his eyes clicking rapidly. 9 was jerked back into consciousness, as 4 moved against him. He gave a little groan, not wanting to open his heavy eyes. 4's head or some other part of his body must have hit the underside of the mattress, for a great cloud of dust slowly flittered down onto the three boys. 9 sneezed, now fully-awake. Sighing, he opened his eyes, about to ask why 4 had sat up so suddenly. The answer was obvious.

"Bless you." 7 said, smiling as she edged up to him. He gave her a weary smile as he looked into her pretty eyes.

"Thank you." He replied as she crawled over him, 3 scooting over to make room for her. She took his place at 9's side, while her little brother nestled into her, smiling lovingly at his big sister. She kissed his forehead before turning to 9, her eyes filled with love for him.

"Hey." She whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder. He gave her a loving smile as she tucked into his warm body, breathing deeply and closing her eyes. 9 closed his own eyes once again, leaning back and sighing softly.

"Hey, I've got a question," 7 asked then, her voice full of curiosity. 9 opened his eyes again, this time with effort, and turned his head, looking at her. "Why did Jessie call you that? 'Ni?' What does that mean?" She asked. 9 blinked, remembering the cowgirl calling him that when she accepted the mission to find the emerald as her own – well, her and Buzz's, joining 1 on the undertaking.

"Oh…well…I don't know. I guess it's like a shortening of my name, like how 5 and I call you 'Sev.' But, y'know, I don't think it'll stick. I like my name just how it is. Just 9." He replied, and 7 nodded, looking far more relaxed now that the question had been answered. 9 wondered why.

"You look so tired." She said, and he nodded, letting the matter beforehand drop.

"Yeah. I don't know why, though. I slept in this morning." He said as 4 yawned widely beside him.

"It's okay. We've been through a lot, I'm sure we're all tired. Nobody's doing anything. I'm sure they won't mind if we rested for ten minutes." She said, leaning forward and touching her silver optics to his own. He pressed back, a smile stretching his lips.

"Mmmm." He hummed. "Maybe not." 7 gave a light laugh. She lay back on the sheets, 3 nestling in beside her. She hugged him close, making sure that the little one was safe and sound. 9 turned his head to see that 4 had already closed his eyes, his hands tucked to his chest. The littlest one looked quite peaceful and free of worry for the moment. 9 leaned down and pressed his lips tenderly to 4's pale white forehead. He smiled softly, and then fell back into his sleep. 9 sighed deeply, and his eyes slowly shut against his will. His mind began to shut off for the moment…5 was right, he thought too much…he needed a rest…he'd wake up immediately if anyone was in trouble…everything, for the moment, was okay…


	6. They Got It!

**Here's an updated. Merry Christmas...oops, sorry. A teacher already got after me for saying this. Apparently it's no longer politcally correct. Happy Holidays! Here's your end-of-the-world update! (Yeah. Can we all see how that turned out)? **

**~Cel **

**Chapter 6: They Got It**

9, 7, and the twins dozed for about half an hour before they woke again. 9 still felt very tired, and he wondered why. Perhaps it something lingering inside of him, a lingering weakness from the second war. When he had come back to life, he had not been able to walk for three weeks, and he could hardly move. The twins had left 7 and 9 alone to give them some time together. 7 rubbed 9's bad shoulder for a moment, trailing down to his side and his hip. Her hands were so strong, it was a wonder that they were so small, and so delicate. Her loving massage made him feel much better.

He hugged her tightly in thanks, wishing that she wasn't with him, that she was able to stay home, away from any sort of danger. On the other side of the paradox, however, 9 was ever grateful that 7 was with him. He didn't feel lonely as long as she was beside him, this wonderful mate of his.

7 told 9 to go back to sleep for awhile. She knew that he was extremely tired, and still a little weak. 9 protested at first, afraid of leaving his coven all alone, but 7 gently reminded him that she was there. She'd protect them if anything happened, anything at all. 9 was pacified, but only just. However, he couldn't fight her anymore. His eyes slowly closed, and he fell into a deep, peaceful sleep…

He didn't know how long he slept. It was meant to be only about ten or fifteen minutes, but it felt so good, to rest. To not think about anything, his mind washed free of any thought, of any emotion. It was cool under the bed, and dark. The sun was much too bright, burning upon the world without mercy. The soft sheet beneath him was like his bed at home…home. What a wonderful place. Destroyed, yes. But it was his home, all the same.

But what is a home? Home is wherever your family, and your family's love, is. He had that. He had his entire family with him…he loved them, and they loved him. But, nevertheless, they had a mission to complete. They needed to keep the world safe for the humans. They'd come back. Maybe someday…someday.

Something cold and sharp touched his shoulder. His heart skipped as his mind leapt out from the dark unconsciousness. He gasped sharply, but softly. Dazed, unknowing where he was, he felt the metal on his shoulder. For the faintest trace of a millisecond, he truly believed that he was lying in the factory, and the claw belonged to the Spine Machine. It was going to tear him…break him…kill him…

But no, wait. These claws were much smaller, and not as sharp. The touch was gentle, as was the persistent pressure against him, shaking him into awareness. A small, involuntary groan escaped his lips, and he turned over, burying his face into something soft and warm. He had felt so good! Why did the claws have to come and wake him up?

"Now, don't give me that. You've slept long enough, now wake up. Come now." A grizzly voice said gently from above. 9's eyes immediately snapped open upon hearing the voice. His heartbeat quickened, and he was filled with disbelief. It couldn't be…! He sat up quickly, but in doing so, he lost his bearings. His head hit the bottom of the mattress with a clear _thunk_. An immediate, throbbing pain was inflicted upon him, and he winced, laying a hand on the top of his head.

"Ow..." he groaned, rubbing his eyes with his other hand. There was a light chuckle of sympathy from nearby.

"Oh, you fool." The voice said, placing a hand upon his shoulder. Rubbing his aching head, 9 opened his eyes and gasped happily.

Sitting before him, looking weary and older than ever, but wearing a kind smile, was none other than 1. He had returned safely. He was back. 9 stared at him for a moment, his hand slowly dropping from his head. The old man looked quite disheveled, but none the worse for wear. A wide, relieved smile stretched across 9's lips as he sighed again. It felt like the hundred-ton stones that were filled with his worry were lifted away to be replaced with calm and a sense of security. Nothing had happened to 1, or, obviously, Buzz and Jessie, for 1 would be irate and sad. His coven was still nine, and he had been able to keep his promise.

"Sleeping, I see," 1 said, suddenly irritated, his rhombus-shaped eyes narrowing. "Hmph. A leader should always keep constant lookout over his coven, and no matter how tired of spirit or –" He said, holding up a finger in 9's direction, but the younger man finished for him.

"–Or how weary of heart he is, he will always dedicate his life, protecting them when needed." 9 finished the sermon he had heard many times before. He rolled his eyes and gave a dry smirk to 1. "Save me the lecture. My head still hurts."

This caused a laugh to come from 1, and 9 couldn't help but laugh back, knowing that 1 truly didn't mind. The two then leaned forward, hugging and patting each other's numbered backs.

"That was quick. I thought the mission would take longer than that." 9 said as they withdrew. 1 raised a brow.

"Quick? We were gone for nearly seven hours, boy. And that with trying to get there and back as fast as we could without being seen." 1 said, and the sense of dread immediately engulfed 9. Seven hours? He quickly calculated in his mind that he had fallen asleep about three hours after 1 and the toys had left. That meant he had been asleep for nearly _four hours_! He had left his coven alone…

"Oh my –" 9 exclaimed, scrambling out from underneath the bed. He pushed past 1, while the old man gave a shocked cry.

"Oh, God…oh, I'm so stupid…" He mumbled to himself, trying not to hit his head again. His mind was quickly being sent into a panic, but he took a deep breath to try and steady himself. Panicking was always useless in situations such as this. He must remain calm, and find out what happened to his coven. As he crawled out from under the bed, he nearly knocked into someone.

"Hey! 9, what's wrong? Are you okay?" 7 asked in concern, reaching out with a reassuring hand and grasping his shoulder, looking worried. However, seeing her immediately washed away nearly all of his panic and dread. He clasped her hands, sighing.

"Oh, Sev, I'm so sorry. I didn't know I had slept for so long. The others, are they alright? Did a human come, or –?" 9 asked quickly, but 7 gently hushed him.

"It's okay. Calm down, we're all okay. Nobody's mad at you. We, I, don't want you to tire yourself out worrying about us." 7 said, leaning her head on 9's shoulder. Her lips nearly touched his hearing sensor, and she whispered softly, "You promised never to leave me again, remember? I expect you to keep that promise."

9 smiled and wrapped his arms around his 7, holding her tightly. "Yes." He replied softly. He found that the recovery process was a long and tiring. It was only quite recently that he could fully walk now without limping of any kind of assistance. It was only natural that a whole other mission in a whole new world with huge humans to avoid would tire him out. 7 understood. And, obviously, 1 did as well.

"Yes, 9. I agree with 7. I only woke you because we have it now." 1 said, coming up to the two. 9 looked up at 1, awestruck and stunned.

"You found it? The emerald?!" 9 said softly, but in shock. 1 nodded, and 7 took his hand, leading her friend around the bed. 9 could barely walk, overwhelmed. They were going to go home! It was going to be okay, it was alright now. 9 then heard all different voices coming from around the bed, excited voices.

"Well done, Jessie, Buzz!"

"Was it weally scawy? Huh?"

"It such a beautiful stone, really."

"Oh, how I would love to have those as earrings! Don't you think, dear?"

"Well now, isn't this one adventure we ain't likely to forget?"

"What was it like, Jessie? Were there a lot of people?"

9 peered around the corner to see all of the toys and the stitchpunks gathered around something Buzz was holding. 7 cleared her throat softly, and everybody turned to see the three stitchpunks standing behind them.

"9! 9, they've gotten it! We can go home!" 5 exclaimed, unable to contain his excitement as he ran up to 9. His two best friends ushered him to the center of the gathering. Buzz looked up, and extended his hands to 9, offering what he held. 9 gently took the precious stone, the key to taking him, his family, home. It was exactly how 9 had seen it in the picture Woody showed to him, and the same as when the twins had taken it home.

"Will it work? Is it the right one?" Woody asked worriedly, his brown eyes upon the green stone. It was a pale green, but it was also beautiful. 9 nodded, casting a warm smile up at Buzz and Jessie.

"Thank you. Both of you. I will forever be thankful for you helping us get home." 9 said, and Buzz patted his shoulder in a friendly way, smiling. Jessie walked up and wrapped her arms around 9 tightly, smiling. 9 tensed for a moment, highly surprised, before patting her back lightly, giving a small smile.

"It's no problem." She said, and 9 smiled down at her. The cowgirl released him, and then looked to 1.

"Well, it was a good thing! If it wasn't for 1, we wouldn't be standing here." Jessie said, casting a beaming smile to the old man, who gave her a brief nod. 9 looked from Buzz, to Jessie, to 1.

"What? What happened?" 9 asked quickly, worried. 1 laughed lightly, shaking his head.

"There is nothing to worry about, 9." He said, patting the younger man's shoulder. "Not one human spotted us. We all made it there safely."

"Yeah, but 1 totally kicked butt!" Jessie exclaimed, a wild look in her green eyes. "We made it to the store in Downtown, but then, Buzz and I get separated from 1 by a person. We didn't want to be seen, so we made a plan to meet up at the store. But when Buzz and I tried to get away, a huge stray dog was cornering us! It was the most biggest thing I'd ever seen. It was all black and shaggy, and it had huge teeth and red eyes! Buzz and I think we're done for, when 1 comes, and he whacks the dog right in the nose! It gets all confused right, and then he whacks it again, telling me and Buzz to run! Then, he hits it so hard, one of its teeth get knocked out! It runs away with its tail between its legs!" Jessie said, laughing and smiling widely. Buzz nodded beside her.

"If it wasn't for 1, we'd both be dog chow." He said, and 1 looked a little impassive.

"It is my duty to protect the young ones of our society. They are the future." 1 said, casting a small smile in the direction of 9 and 7, before he continued. "Nevertheless, we must not forget what our Buzz did for me."

"Yeah! Tell 'em, Buzz! Tell them how you saved 'im!" Jessie said, clutching her mate's plastic arm and shaking it excitedly. Buzz laughed lightly and patted his love's hand.

"Okay, okay, Jess!" He said, shaking his head. "It was nothing, much. 1 made sure that we were going to escape first, and he'd make sure we were unseen. He nearly fell into a gully trying to help us, but I managed to get him out." Buzz said, shrugging. Jessie sighed in loving exasperation and smiled up at her Buzz.

"You were awesome, Buzz." She said, reaching forward and pressing her index finger to something on Buzz's chest. It looked like a button, and Buzz's voice rang out triumphantly through the room, even though he hadn't moved his lips once.

"_Buzz Lightyear to the_ _rescue_!" Said the transmission of some sorts. A few around them laughed.

"Ah, yes, such a spectacular rescue, my dear fellow!" Mr. Pricklepants said heartily. "One such should be immortalized in literature, in a play worth writing! Shakespearian, I believe." The hedgehog said, standing tall and proud, while Buzz gave a chuckle.

"No need, Prickly. I think we'll all remember it for quite awhile." Jessie said, but the rest of her sentence was drowned out by a frantic clicking sound. Everybody turned to see the twins racing for Buzz, their eyes flashing rapidly. Before the space ranger could make a move, the two boys jumped on him, cataloguing every inch of him they could find. 3 became interested in the button that made his plastic helmet go up and down repeatedly. 4 marveled at all the different buttons on Buzz's chest, and he began to press each one in unison.

"_Buzz_-_Buzz-Rescue-Buzz-Buzz-To-Beyond-Lightyear-Infinity-Buzz_ –" Was the resulting jumble of words, all of Buzz's famous catchphrases mixed into one. Jessie and Woody were laughing so hard, they had to hold onto one another to keep from falling over. Everybody else around were laughing as well, amused by Buzz's befuddlement and the twins' adorable antics. 7 laughed into 9's shoulder, trying to muffle her giggles. 9 was laughing as well as he watched the twins ambush Buzz. He remembered all too well when he first met the two boys – they had catalogued him rapidly, and he was very bemused as well, especially when 4 had flashed directly into his eyes and 3 had poked his chest.

"Alright, you two. Don't smother the poor man." 9 said gently, walking forward and holding out his hands. The twins gave him disappointed pouts, but obeyed their big brother and jumped down from a dizzy and confused Buzz, taking 9's hands and walking with him back to 7.

"Whoa. They're fast." Buzz said, blinking his bright blue eyes, while everybody laughed again. 9 smiled, and then looked down at the emerald 7 held in her hand. His smile faded, for he knew what they must do. 5 saw 9's gaze, and put a hand on his shoulder. 9 looked up to his brother at this touch, and 5's smile was soft and loving.

"It'll be okay." He said softly, and 9 smiled back. Both of the families were now looking at the emerald, sadness on all of their faces. They'd all miss their new friends, but they also knew that the stitchpunks had to go home. They began to talk amongst one another, exchanging heartfelt goodbyes and laughter. 9 turned to Woody, and the two young men shared a smile.

"Well…it was sure nice having you, 9. I'm glad we could help you get home." Woody said, patting 9's shoulder. 9 smiled and nodded in appreciation.

"Thank you for helping me keep my family safe." 9 said. Woody shrugged modestly.

"I know how tough it is to be a leader, to take care of your family. I know how hard it is to lose someone you love," he paused for a moment, thinking of Bo. "But you'll be able to go home now." 9 nodded, looking down at the stone that he now held in his hands. It was very hard, but also cool to the touch. Would it truly take them home? Would they ever get home? With these uncertain questions relentlessly piercing 9's heart once more, he was about to call his family over, when Hamm, 8, and Tortoro rushed up to him.

"They're home! Anderson family, three o'clock!" Hamm said urgently, while Tortoro and 8 nodded beside him.

"Humans. They're here." 8 said, pretty much repeating Hamm's statement. 9 blinked, and then he became the leader he was always meant to be.

"Everyone, the humans are here. C'mon, everyone, hide!" He said urgently to the entire room, gesturing his family towards their hiding place. The eight other ragdolls hurried forward, squeezing under the bed. 9 glanced once towards Woody before crouching as well, making sure the bed skirt fell behind him. He could hear the human family's excited chatter, and their heavy footsteps as they entered the house. 9 sat against the wall, the twins crawling up to him and hiding their faces into his chest, trembling. They didn't like the humans, not at all. 9 wrapped his arms around them, holding them closely. He knew how frightened they were, and he tried to comfort them, stroking the back of their heads. 7 and 5 also sat closely beside him, their hands on the twins' backs, as well as clasping 9's shoulders. He watched the young girl warily as she came skipping into her room, singing shrilly.

"Alwight, guys, let's destroy the evil pumpkin patch before all the evil pumpkins eat us!" She announced bravely before scooping up Buttercup and Chuckles, who were the secret spies and needed to find out what that dastardly Evil Dr. Porkchop was up do, making the pumpkins grow one hundred feet tall and so evil, they want to eat everybody! As the young girl play, she took no notice of the stitchpunk clan still hiding underneath her bed…


	7. DISCONTINUED: PLEASE READ!

**To all of my faithful readers, I regret to say that SBNI has been discontinued. My writing style has changed over the years and it's been so long since I've had motivation to do this story. Its outdated and I just don't have it to work with the idea any longer. The last year of high school took out any motivation I had. I had my first true bout of depression, something I never want to return to. So, this has fallen by the wayside in the light of newer, much better fanfictions. I'm busy trying to finish up my novel as well as keep doing fanfictions. But I believe, from here on out, its going to be oneshots. Thank you all for your understanding, and keep an eye out for what comes next!**

**~Raindrops to all, Cel **


End file.
